


Random One-shots

by Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 絶園のテンペスト | Zetsuen no Tempest | Blast of Tempest, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story With Author!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae/pseuds/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae
Summary: Hello everyone, it’s the author here. Call me “Honey”!! This story starts from me interviewing the main characters from MY fanfiction story (so no original work) and make them into another stories (like extras) Let me show you the first story right away. Beginning with Kihai, start!(p.s. The answers are just based on my opinion of what they might answer. So don’t really mind it) Oh! And some original characters in this story is from my other fanfiction, so read it if you'd like.





	1. Greatest Fear -KiHai-

**Honey:** So, what is your greatest fear?

 **Shougo:** None. Who do you think I am? I’m an ex-member of number one mafia. I’m fearless.

 **Honey:** Says someone who become a wife for Kise Ryouta now.

 **Shougo:** What was that?!?

 **Honey:** Like. I. Said. “Says someone who beco-

 **Shougo:** Are you looking for a fight?!?! You’re the one who made me the wife of that stupid Ryouta!!

 **Ryouta:** Shougocchi... T-T

 **Minami:** Now now kaa-san, you know how savage is the author, deal with it.

 **Honey:** *ehem* I’ll continue with the interview now if you don’t mind. So Kise Ryouta, what is your greatest fear?

 **Ryouta:** Urm.... Losing Shougo, losing Minami, become unpopular, lose my charm, ..*blablabla*..

_Slaps_

**Honey:** Give me a clear answer or you’ll lose your life.

 **Ryouta:** Uh-Uhm.... W-Worms!! Yeah! Worms!! I even avoided Shougocchi before when he had that cornrows hair that looks like worms!!(-ssu)

 **Honey:** *smirks* Heh. And what about you Minami-chan?

 **Minami:** Actually i’m afraid of worms too....

 **Honey:** And you Shiro-kun?

 **Shiro:** ..... I’m scared to lose nee-san.

 **Minami:** Shiro! You startled me!! Since when have you been here??

 **Shougo:** He has been here the whole time.

 **Honey:** Okay! That concludes it. I have a gift for you guys tonight, look forward to it~ Ah! Be careful of every act you take later on, it might affect your relationship. That's all I can say, see you~

 **Ryouta:** Gift?? What is it what is it?? Why don’t you just give it now??(-ssu)

 **Honey:** Non non, il mio amore~ You should see it yourself later~

 **Shougo:** Why do I have a bad feeling about this...

 **Honey:** Tee-Hee! It’s just your imagination!!

_Shivers_

Night

**Shougo:** And so, what she meant by gift is this???? Oi!! I might have said that i’m fearless but do you really need to have me tied up in this seat surrounds by earthworms which is crawling nearer to me?!?

 **Ryouta:** No!!!! I-It’s getting near to me!!! Kyaa!!!

 **Shougo:** Stop with your girly screams and help me out here!!! Why am I the one one tied up???

 **Ryouta:** No way-ssu!!! Minamicchi!!! Save us!!!

 **Minami:** Kyaa!! It touches me!!! Shiro!!!

 **Honey:** Ehem! Let me explain the visual situation happening right now.

So Shougo is tied up to a chair and fully covered by worms already (he stopped shouting as the worms might get into his mouth, even in dreams it’s still as scary as hell).

Ryouta running around like an idiot he is while screaming like a girl. #Sendhelp

Minami is jumping around so that the worms won’t get her with the help of Shiro to shoo the worms away.

It’s a never ending dreams of worms!! Just kidding!! It’s just an unlimited worms, but not a never ending dreams, they’ll wake up soon.

Morning

**Ryouta:** Shougocchiiiii~~~ I’m sorry for that.... Forgive me.... Okay?

 **Minami:** Right kaa-san, you know how we are when there’s worms around... Hah! Wait kaa-san!! Don’t go!! Where are you going??? Shiro, block kaa-san!!

 **Shiro:** ....

 **Shougo:** Move!! I had enough!! None of you even tried to help me last night!!

 **Ryouta:** B-But it’s just a dream Shougocchi~

 **Honey:** I was trying to show what would happened if you know, if that really happened. And the result was hilarious!!

 **Shougo:** Shut up!! Anyway Ryouta, let’s go to the court.

 **Ryouta:** Wha?? You can’t possibly be thinking of divorcing right??? What about Minami and Shiro??? I would never divorce with you so i’m never signing the divorce paper!! (-ssu)

 **Shougo:** No worries, you don’t have to sign anything. I had you signed it when you were drunk in case if anything happened, I never thought that I would use it on this occasion.

 **Minami:** Noo!! Kaa-san!! What about me and Shiro?!?

 **Shougo:** You guys are old enough. My existence in this house is not that significant anyway. All I do everyday is just waking everyone up, buy supplies, and cook. You guys can do that yourself. I’m going to Shuuzou to be part of his mafia again. Bye.

Minami and Ryouta: Noo!!!

 **Shuuzou:** I heard someone calling my name. Are you ready to go now, Nijimura Shougo~

 **Shougo:** Shut up. Anyway we can go to the court another day Ryouta. I’m going.

 **Ryouta:** Noo!! Shougocchi!!

 **Daiki:** Don’t worry Ryouta. I can replace you and you replace Shougo in this family.

 **Ryouta:** No way!! Shougocchi is the only one!!

_Wakes up_

**Shougo:** Oi Ryouta. Wake up.

 **Ryouta:** S-Shougocchi...

 **Shougo:** You’re a mess. You shouted my name, what kind of dream did you have?

 **Ryouta:** Shougocchi!!

_Hugs_

**Shougo:** Oi!!

 **Ryouta:** Thank god it was just a dream.... I dreamed that our life was just a story made by others, we even have kids!!

 **Shougo:** That’s stupid. It’s just a dream, go back to sleep. It’s still midnight too...

 **Ryouta:** Okay! Thank god this life is not just a mere story.

 **Honey:** Hehe. Little does he know that this is just a dream too and he’s just a character from a story~

Honey disappears into the darkness in the corner of the room.

**FAILED**


	2. Greatest Fear -IbuEn-

  **Honey:** Good day to the both of you!

 **Ibushi:** Nice to meet you. :)

 **En:** Get this over fast. I’m sleepy.

 **Honey:** What a coincidence, i’m sleepy too.

 **En:** Then get this over with quickly.

 **Honey:** Alright alright. So, what is your greatest fear?

 **En:** This is pointless. But i’ll tell you anyway. My one and only fear...... Is that I don’t get a chance to sleep whenever I want which is every time.

 **Ibushi:** I don’t think I have one. But if I do.... En maybe?

 **En:** No, you have one. Snails.

 **Ibushi:** Right... That too...

 **Honey:** Alright then, i’m done. My gift will arrive at night, but you can just go to sleep, I will too. Good night!

Night

**En:** The author told us to go to sleep but she’s making us sleepless in dream?!?

 **Ibushi:** E-En... I-I... I’m running!! Forgive me!!

 **En:** Hey! Ibushi!! You’re seriously planning to ditch me?!?

 **Ibushi:** Well what am I supposed to do?? I can’t go near you!! I would saved you if I could!!

 **Honey:** Hey! I’m here again to explain the visual situation!!

Just like what happened to Shougo before, but this time it’s snails!! Eww.. XD

Morning

**Ibushi:** I’m sorry En.....

 **En:** Oh it’s fine Arima, you’re afraid of snails after all, it’s just a dream anyway.

 **Ibushi:** “A-A-Arima”?? You’re definitely angry aren’t you? H-How about a date?? Let’s go to a massage!! You wanted to go there before right??

 **En:** What are you talking about? I’m not mad. And why should I go on a date with you?? We’re not going out anyway and i’d rather sleep. Ah! It has been quite the time since I left Binan, i’m going back, sorry to disturb you Arima.

 **Ibushi:** En..... T-T

_Snaps_

**Ibushi:** This is all because of you...

_Shivers_

**Honey:** It was based on your answers!! I swear!! You can ask the couple from neighbor anime!!

 **Ibushi:** You think I fucking care huh???

 **Honey:** Kyaa!! Save me!! I mean no harm!!

 **Angel:** Ehem! My name is Angel, i’m here to replace Honey because it seems like Honey won’t be here for a few days. I’ll try my best to act like Honey, nice to meet you!! :)

**FAILED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turns out shorter than I expected.


	3. Greatest Fear -IoAkoRyuu-

**Angel:** “It’s Angel replacing Honey here!! Welcome to the interview!!”

           How was it?

 **Ryuu:** Un! Really similar!! Perfect copy!!

 **Ryouta:** Someone called me?

 **Io:** No, we were talking about how perfect was Angel’s act copying Honey. Try it again Angel.

 **Angel:** Uhm... “So, what is your greatest fear?”

 **Ryouta:** Oh!! It’s certainly is perfect!! Why is Angel replacing Honey anyway?

 **En:** That, I was sulking at that time and teased Ibushi a little. He snapped and took it out on Honey. Everyone that Ibushi snapped on always ended up hospitalized.

 **Ryouta:** So it’s kinda your fault then.... -_-

 **Ryuu:** I thought that you didn’t believe in Honey’s existence?

 **Ryouta:** Oh that, I believe in her now!!

 **Io:** You’re so random.

 **Shougo:** I know right? He has always been like this. It’s a surprise that I can put up with him up till now.

 **Ryouta:** That’s a mean things to say to your husband of 18 years Shougocchi!!!

 **Shougo:** It’s the truth.

 **Akoya:**  I can't stand it anymore!! Angel!! what are you doing just keep quiet there?? Hurry up and shoo them!! They already owned a chapter!! They had their time, it’s ours now!!

 **Angel:** T-Too many people... I can’t speak confidently when there’s too many people...

 **Akoya:** Are you serious?? You’re such a coward!!

 **Angel:** I know i’m a coward... I can’t help it... *hiks hiks*

 **Ryuu:** Bad Akoya!! How dare you make a girl cry!!

 **Akoya:** Wha?? But I-

 **Io:** Even though you said that you knew the heart of girl well (cuz you look and act like one)

 **Ryouta:** Don’t cry Angel!! I know that Akoyacchi has a bad attitude right when I see him!! Don’t mind him!!

 **Shougo:** Heh. It seems that you’re the villain now. Back to the first season.

 **Akoya:** Shut up!! Just go back to your own anime!!

 **Ryouta:** Jeeze.. Yeah sure, we’re planning to go back anyway. Let’s go Shougocchi~

 **Shougo:** What are you holding out your hands for?? You’re disgusting me out.

 **Ryuu:** Wah!! Ibushi-senpai has influenced our Akoya!! En-senpai!! You’re responsible for this!!

 **En:** Just what are you talking about now..? Never mind that, i’m going to sleep now. Enjoy your chapter... Hope it won’t be as terrible as mine.

_{Player Yufuin En has left the scene}_

**Io:** Rpg..?

 **Ryuu:** Anyway Akoya!! Don’t even think that i’ll forget what you did!! You made a girl cry!!

 **Akoya:** But Ryuu, she’s...

 **Ryuu:** No buts!! Make her cry one more time and our relationship ends here!!

_Lightning strikes at board daylight_

**Akoya:** T-This is all because of you... (slowly turns to Angel)

 **Angel:** *smirks* :p

 **Akoya:** Why you?!?

 **Angel:** *hiks*

 **Ryuu:** Akoya!! You want our relationship to ends here?!?

 **Akoya:** No but Ryuu, she’s..

 **Ryuu:** Not another word!!

 **Angel:** *hiks* It’s okay, it’s not Gero-san’s fault, it’s all my fault for being a coward, sorry okay? Gero-san(~)

 **Akoya:** *twitch*

 **Angel:** Okay, now that it’s back to the three of us, let’s continue the interview!!

 **Io:** It’s better to see you look cheerful Angel.

 **Angel:** Hehe. Okay, Gero-san!! What is you greatest fear?

 **Akoya:** *snorts* Ugliness.

 **Angel:** Naruko-san?

 **Io:** Poverty.

 **Angel:** and Zaou-san?

 **Ryuu:** No more girls left in the world i’m living in. (even though both of your lovers are male XD)

 **Angel:** Okay! That’s conclude the interview!! Your gift will arrive at night but don’t bother staying up. See you next time!!

Night

**Ryuu:** W-What’s this?? I feel weird..

 **Io:** I smell.... Poverty!! (just how do you smell poverty?? XD)

 **Akoya:** Ew! Who are you?

 **Ryuu:** What do you mean?? It’s me, Ryuu!!

 **Io and Akoya:** Ryuu?? You look... different..

_A mirror pops up suddenly._

**Ryuu:** T-This is me??

_The most dramatic scream of all time._

**Ryuu:** What’s this?? I-I look different!! I don’t even wear a complete worn down clothes!! Io..? Akoya...? Are.... Are you going to hate me now that i’m so poor and ugly??

_A moment of silence_

**Io:** As long as it’s still you inside, I don’t mind. Akoya?

 **Akoya:** ..... Same here. Your soul is the beautifulest thing I’ve ever seen, your looks doesn’t matter.

_And their relationship grew deeper._

**Angel:** I don’t see the need to tell what happens in the morning, so see you next chapter~

**PASSED**


	4. Greatest Fear -Mahiro x Yoshino (Mahiro??)-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers here to the one who haven't finished the real original story.

**Angel:** It’s Angel again replacing Honey!! Welcome back to the interview!!

 **Mahiro:** I’m bored. I guess this’ll do.

 **Angel:** No other comments? I’ll just get to the question then. What’s your greatest fear?

 **Mahiro, Yoshino and Aika:** None.

 **Angel:** What a quick reply!! And “none”??? Impossible!! There should be at least one!! Tell me!!

 **Mahiro:** Hey missy. You asked us question and we answered them already. The answer is “NONE”  we’re not afraid of anything, not even death. Just what do you expect us to answer??

 **Yoshino:** Calm down Mahiro. Angel, I know that it’s weird for us not to have any fear, but it’s the truth here. You know many people called us weird.

 **Aika:** I know right. I always called them weird because they are, but I think i’m the same weird as them.

 **Angel:** T-This can’t be!! I-It’s impossible!! W-What should I do??

 **Ryouta:** Calm down Angel!!

 **Ryuu:** He’s right. Take a deep breath!! You almost stopped breathing for a moment there!!

 **Shougo:** I said I was fearless too but got into a disgusting situation because of Ryouta’s fear. But you guys... All of you really are fearless?? Are you guys even human??

 **Mahiro:** Thank you for coming even though none of you was invited!! So would you please leave this instant?

 **Yoshino:** Sorry for his sarcasm comments, he has always been like that. Anyway, yes, we’re fearless. We’re half human in our original story because we could do some magic from magical items, well everyone could as long as they have the magical items. ~~And Aika here was a full wizard,~~ maybe that’s why we’re fearless.

 **Aika:** Ara~ You’re telling them our original story?? And you gave spoilers to those who haven’t watched it too. I don’t think they’re going to be happy with it~

 **Mahiro:** Aika is right Yoshino. Why did you tell them?? The author would be in trouble if some people get mad at her for the spoilers.

 **Yoshino:** Oh! You’re right!! I’m sorry Angel!!

 **Angel:** ....

_Cricket noises_

**Yoshino:** Angel?

 **Akoya:** It seems that she ran away like a coward she- Wha!! I stepped on something!!

 **Ryouta and Ryuu:** Angel!!

 **Ryuu:** Hey!! Get off of Angel Akoya!! She’s going to die if you stepped on her any longer!!

 **Ryouta:** Angel?? Are you okay??

 **Shougo:** It seems that she’s unconscious.

 **Io:** She looks pale.

_All turned to Akoya_

**Akoya:** What?? It’s not my fault!! She has been unconscious right before I stepped on her!!

 **Aika:** Oh really?..

 **Yoshino:** Maybe she’s shock because of our answer that we’re fearless or the problem you said she might get into because of the spoilers.

 **En:** I think it’s the later one. *yawn*

 **Ibushi:** Eh? Why is it Angel? Isn’t supposed to be Honey?

 **Everyone:** .......

 **En:** Ah... He never remember what happened whenever he snapped.

 **Ibushi:** I snapped at Honey??

 **Everyone:** .... -_- ....

 **Mahiro:** So if it’s the later one... It means it’s Yoshino’s fault then.

 **Yoshino:** Hey!! It wasn’t on purpose!!

 **Angel:** *cough* Ugh...

 **Ryuu and Ryouta:** Angel!! Are you okay??

 **Angel:** m’ fine... I... gotta go now...

 **Mahiro:** It seems like she gave up on us.

 **Yoshino:** I-It’s not because of me is it??

 **Aika:** Well, who knows? Anyway what are you guys all doing here anyway?

 **Ryouta:** Oh about that.... Uhm...

 **Shougo:** We were bored since we didn’t get the chance to go out again after our chapter published and coming here was worth it.

 **En:** I woke up and had nothing to do, so ought to visit.

 **Ibushi:** I was just following En.

 **Ryuu:** I sensed a girl in distress and came here bring Akoya and Io as fast as possible!!

 **Io:** Well we’re going back now and totally going to appear in the next chapter which would take a long time to make.

 **Akoya:** And now with Angel and Honey both physically and mentally broken, it surely will be a long time for us to appear again.

 **Aika:** They left... So we’re not getting any gift at night later??

 **Mahiro:** I don’t think so.

 **Yoshino:** This chapter ends here then... With everyone in this chapter... We don’t even really got the chance to talk...

**PASSED(?)**

**Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae:** And so, with both author ill, next chapter would be some time later. (Actually until I make another fanfiction from another fandom then I will add a new chapter to this story. Which won't be anytime soon because I can't think of any story and i'm super busy as it's nearing the end of semester soon.)


End file.
